The last, ever
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: Minho prend la place de Newt : il le protégerait à jamais. Deathfic. OS très court. Se situe quelque part vers la fin du III. Pas de slash mais très forte amitié.


**Un petit OS Minewt ?**

 **Crédit : TMR appartient à James Dashner. Cette histoire en revanche m'appartient.**

* * *

 **The Last, Ever.**

Je m'arrêtai net devant la vision d'horreur se dépliant devant moi. J'étais le seul qui avait réussi à passer leurs portes – Thomas retenait Jonhson à l'extérieur.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent un instant, j'eus un frisson. Puis mon corps réagit et je m'élançai en avant pour rattraper son corps avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

"Minho... Minho..."

Du sang sortit par éclats de sa bouche, ses yeux étaient fixés sur mon visage paniqué. Ma main se posa sur son ventre troué. J'avais l'impression que c'était mes entrailles qu'on déchirait de l'intérieur. C'était douloureux.

"Newt..."

"Reste avec moi Minho, je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas ! … Pas après tout ça..."

Il tremblait. Ses yeux étaient noyés dans la peur. Minho ? Peur ? C'était impossible, j'avais l'impression de rêver. Ou plutôt, de cauchemarder. Et même alors, il y aurait eu l'espoir d'un réveil. Mais ici, maintenant, nul espoir n'était permis. Il mourait dans mes bras, j'étais impuissant. Alors il prit ma main et la serra fort.

"Survis... Pour moi..."

"T'as pas le droit Minho ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Trois ans bordel ! Minho... On devait survivre... Tous..."

"Justement... Je vais les rejoindre... Alby… Ben... Chuck... Je leur dirai que je suis le dernier, pour toujours."

Je souris malgré moi, Minho restait le même quoiqu'il arrive. À faire de l'ironie dans les situations les plus critiques. À rire au moment le moins adapté. Je le serrai contre moi. J'espérais lui donner un peu de vie, encore quelques minutes, ou quelques secondes... Je voulais retarder au maximum l'instant funeste. Je voulais le garder auprès de moi comme il l'avait toujours été ces trois dernières années.

"C'était pas censé être toi... T'était censé vivre..."

Minho me sourit tout à coup. Et à ce moment, son sourire était parfait. Moqueur, ironique, si angélique que ses ennemis voudraient le lui arracher. Mais rien ni personne ne pourrait enlever à Minho son sourire insouciant.

"J'emmerde le WICKED et la mort, c'est moi qui prends ta place."

Ma gorge se serra soudain. Une larme coula. Et je réalisai : Minho venait de mourir pour moi. Il venait d'expirer son dernier souffle avec la conviction que je survivrais à sa place.

"Minho !"

Alors je me mis à le secouer, refusant d'affronter la réalité, refusant de voir sur mes mains le sang de mon meilleur ami.

Il souffrait. Sa jambe le lançait. Son corps était trop frêle, trop faible pour un tel effort. Mais il s'en fichait – il avançait.

Au bout de longues minutes, il arriva dans la grande salle où Thomas et Gally venaient d'abattre les gardes. Ils cessèrent tout mouvement en voyant Newt débarquer, le visage inondé de larmes, et le corps inerte de Minho en travers du dos.

Thomas resta cloué sur place, tandis que Gally se précipita pour aider Newt à déposer l'asiatique au sol avec délicatesse.

Le blond laissa échapper à nouveau quelques larmes. Puis il vit, au fond de la salle, l'homme-rat.

"C'est votre faute..."

Newt pleurait, mais il ruminait une colère sourde. Gally le vit et il lui tendit un revolver, un vrai. Newt le prit et se leva, déterminé. Il allait venger son meilleur ami. Il allait perdre l'innoncence qui le caractérisait si bien pour voir le responsable payer. Minho aurait sûrement refusé, il avait toujours tenu à protéger Newt.

Mais Minho n'était plus là. Minho était mort. Dans ses bras. À cause de cet homme, cette ordure, ce bâtard.

Il avança vers Jonhson.

"Newt je t'en prie, il n'en vaut pas le coup." essaya de l'arrêter Thomas, une main sur le torse, les yeux suppliants. Lui aussi tenait à Newt, et il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le détruirait de l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il le perdrait comme il venait de perdre Minho. Et il ne voulait pas.

"Dégage, Tommy." Même Thomas ne put l'en empêcher, finalement. Et Newt arriva devant l'homme. "Vous savez ce que ça fait d'être brisé de l'intérieur ?"


End file.
